Depression and Friendship
by GatoGurl
Summary: Matt's POV. He's depressed...The begining of it is sad...so please read n review!


I looked down from the rock I was sitting on.  
  
I sighed. I knew it was my fault.  
  
I shouldn't have let it happen.  
  
If only I had thought twice before leaping.  
  
I know they forgive me.  
  
I don't forgive myself though.  
  
I don't deserve anything.  
  
I bet their lives were better before I came.  
  
I don't want to kill myself.  
  
I just want to leave.  
  
When they leave this world, I will stay.  
  
"Whatcha doing Matt?" asked Gabumon.  
  
I looked up at him.  
  
"Nothing," I sighed.  
  
"You don't look too happy," Gabumon replied.  
  
"How could I or anybody else be?" I said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Nevermind." I replied.  
  
I got up and walked away.  
  
It was dark where I was. But of course this creepy world always seemed dark.  
  
I couldn't get my feelings strait.  
  
Was I scared? Was I sad? Or was I.....depressed?  
  
It didn't make sense.  
  
I should be happy.  
  
I have six friends. I have a little brother.....  
  
I knew this had nothing to do with my parents divorce.  
  
Something else.  
  
I'm so confused.  
  
I'm not sure how you feel and act when you're depressed.  
  
I can't go on....But I don't want to die.... I thought.  
  
I suddenly heard footsteps.  
  
"Hey, Matt!" I heard.  
  
It was Izzy.  
  
"Oh, hi Izzy." I said flatly.  
  
Izzy must've known something was up because he said: "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I don't know," I replied.  
  
He frowned. "I know something's wrong, Matt. Just tell me." he said.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"He's acting strange," said Gabumon.  
  
"I'm fine," I lied.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Izzy.  
  
I put my hands over my face.  
  
"It's not fair," I whispered to myself.  
  
"What??" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
I ignored him.  
  
"It's all my fault..." I whispered again to myself.  
  
"What are you talking about???" asked Gabumon.  
  
I finally came back to reality.  
  
I looked up.  
  
Izzy and Gabumon were waiting.  
  
"Nothing," I finally said.  
  
"Matt, what you just said couldn't have been nothing!" Izzy replied.  
  
I looked down.  
  
"Matt, you can tell us. We're your friends," Izzy said in a calm voice.  
  
"Yeah, Matt. It's okay," said Gabumon.  
  
"I don't know..." I replied.  
  
"Matt..." Izzy said.  
  
"Oh, fine then." I gave in.  
  
I told them everything, including the part where I was confused.  
  
"I don't know what to say...." was Izzy's reaction.  
  
"Do you really think you're depressed?" asked Gabumon.  
  
"That's the thing. I'm not sure how I'm feeling. The more I think about it, the worse it makes." I replied.  
  
"Matt, you don't have to blame yourself. It's no one's fault really," Izzy said.  
  
"Half of me thinks so too, but the other half thinks I'm the whole problem...." I said with a sigh.  
  
"Matt you're not the problem!" exclaimed Gabumon.  
  
"Well I know that I caused some of it," I replied.  
  
"Matt, that's over. Just forget about it." said Izzy.  
  
"How can I?? I tried to kill Tai!" I said.  
  
"But you were brainwashed," Izzy replied.  
  
"So?! My crest is friendship! Friend's don't try to kill eachother!!" I said.  
  
"Matt....." Gabumon replied.  
  
"Do you think friendship means trying to kill your friend?" Matt asked.  
  
"No...But...." Gabumon said.  
  
"Matt, do you want to know what friendship really means?" asked Izzy.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"It means you'd stick up for your friend. Help him. Understand him. Never let him down....  
many other things too. You've been a good friend from the start. It isn't your fault.  
Things like this happen all the time. You just can't let them get to you." Izzy said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was being all depressed. I just felt really bad. Thats all..." I replied.  
  
"I understand," Izzy said.  
  
"Me too," Gabumon agreed.  
  
"Hmm, Izzy you must have never went through anything like this, have you?" I asked.  
  
"Well, not really. Something different though..." Izzy trailed off.  
  
"What?" asked me and Gabumon.  
  
"Well...I never told you this but...I was adopted..." Izzy replied.  
  
"What? Really, you were?" I was surprised.  
  
Gabumon just stood there, wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah...My parents died when I was just a baby. My aunt and uncle then adopted me. It  
was hard to take at first but now I've gotten used to it."  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry." I replied.  
  
"I guess that explains the strangness..." said Gabumon.  
  
"Huh?" Izzy said.  
  
"Nothing..." Gabumon replied.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"Now I know there is nothing better I could have then friends!" I said.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
